He's Mine!
by In.The.Closet.Otaku
Summary: Kaoru is suddenly very close to...Kyoya! Hikaru is jealous and confused, when he realizes why he's so angry...what will he do to get Kaoru back? And whats Haruhi's role in all of this? Hikaru's rebound, or best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of the characters because if I did we would see enough yaoi to satisfy us for…well…ever

**Warning: **There is yaoi and twincest in here, don't like it don't read it.

A/N: So this is my first fic ever and my first Ouran fic ever and idk what in the world im doing… so just bare with me…oh and R&R would me nice :3

"Hikaru I'll be coming home late today, so start your French homework without me" Kaoru said leaning over Haruhi. "Why? Where are you going?" Hikaru asked searching his twins golden orbs for something other than innocence. "Tono is busy today and Kyoya-Senpai needs help preparing for the club tomorrow" Kaoru shrugged turning away. "Oh, then I'll come too" Hikaru replied happily. Kaoru turned back to his twin struggling to find the right words. "Well that's what I told senpai, but he said it wasn't necessary… and he seemed pretty serious Hikaru…sorry" Kaoru said innocently, a worried smile spreading across his face.

Haruhi glanced up from her work, looking over to Hikaru for his reaction. "Oh...ok then" Hikaru replied lamely, a company manufactured smile adorning his face. Kaoru mirrored his twins smile before returning to his work.

*End of the day* "Kaoru, lets go" Kyoya said appearing in the classroom's doorway, clipboard in hand. Jaws dropped and crickets chirped as students stood dumbfounded. The hustle and bustle of afterschool excitement turning into a mass stupor at the Shadow King's appearance. Kyoya rarely showed any type of concern or consideration for those within proximity, so it was safe to say that his traveling three buildings to pick up the younger Hitachiin came as a surprise to everyone…including the twins.

Kaoru smiled stupidly at Hikaru and Haruhi, waving as he rushed to Kyoya's side. "Oh Hikaru!" Girls cried as Kaoru and the Shadow King disappeared. Hikaru stood silent for a few moments before bolting from the classroom, Haruhi soon to follow. Hikaru skidded to a halt outside of the third music room, and silently pushed open the door. "Hikaru we shouldn't be spying" Haruhi sighed as she approached him from behind. Hikaru put a finger to his mouth as he watched through the small opening.

"Kaoru, hand me that costume there" Kyoya said gesturing to an orange garment on one of the many velvet couches. Kaoru picked up what appeared to be an orange jumpsuit, and walked over to Kyoya. "Our theme for tomorrow is 'Forbidden Prison Love'. Tamaki came up with the idea. What do you think?" Kyoya asked standing up and taking the jumpsuit from Kaoru's grasp slowly.

"I-I think it'll get a lot of a-attention" Kaoru blushed at their closeness; feeling Kyoya's hot breath on his neck. Hikaru stiffened, up until this moment positive the only one who could ever evoke such a reaction was himself. "Hikaru we should just go and them alone" Haruhi said worriedly as she watched the anger take shape on Hikaru's face. "No!" Hikaru hissed, watching his twin's blush deepen to crimson as Kyoya whispered in his ear.

Ok...so that was the first little bit!

I have more of the story but wanna know if I should even bother with continuing it, and yeah it says twincest because thatd come later and not now

So R&R and tell me if you think I should keep it going!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or the twins, because if I did….well…*evil laugh*

**A/N: **So Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws told me to keep going. So guess what? I did :3 So I know we're all here for the twincest, but hey, give a girl a break for trying to make the plot interesting by throwing in a lil KyoKao. HikaHaru is overrated so I'm only going to use it if people REALLY want me to, and besides its mean always making Kao the jealous one…now it's Hika's turn dammit!

Oh! So….here's Chapter 2! Short and crappy as it may be….

"I want you try it on for me" Kyoya whispered seductively in Kaoru's ear. "R-Right now? Kyoya-senpai does Tono usually do this?" Kaoru stuttered as he backed up into the wall behind him. "No, this is something I want you…and only you doing for me Kaoru" Kyoya breathed huskily. Kaoru blushed as the shadow king's words registered.

Kaoru reached for the garment slowly, his back pressed tightly against the wall. Kyoya smirked as he closed the space between them, the jumpsuit dropping to the floor. "I'll go try it on if…" Kaoru was silenced by Kyoya's low "shh". "I want to undress you…that's ok ne? Kaoru?" Kyoya asked as he pulled off the younger twin's tie.

Haruhi watched nervously as Hikaru's nails dug into the doorframe and his face turned an ungodly shade of red. "Hikaru? Oi Hikaru this is really something we shouldn't be watching" She sighed, tugging on his sleeve. Hikaru turned to quickly glare at her before pressing his face to the small crack once more.

"Ky-Kyoya senpai? W-What are you doing?" Kaoru cried as Kyoya ran his hand down the younger twin's chest, stopping at his belt. "You have to take everything off Kaoru" Kyoya smirked, his eyes meeting the frightened golden orbs of Kaoru. He started to push Kyoya away, but gave up quickly when the shadow king pulled him into a tight embrace.

Eyes half lidded with teenage lust, Kaoru looked up into the slate colored eyes of the club's 'dark prince'. The thought of Kyoya showing this type of emotion had seemed impossible before today. Confusion mixed with hormones left Kaoru in a stupor, and before he realized his own actions he heard himself calling Kyoya's name ever so softly.

"Kyoya?…" He breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yes Kaoru?" He replied, his breathing heavy and seductive. The younger Hitachiin silently pulled Kyoya's face towards his, their lips meeting in an eager kiss.

Hikaru gasped and stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. "Hikaru, what is it?" Haruhi asked, oblivious to the two boys lip locked in the room behind her. Hikaru looked up at the small girl before him, hurt evident in his eyes, before scrambling quickly to his feet and fleeing the scene.

**-Chapter 2 End-**

So…that was Chapter 2…short and not so sweet. Disappointing for the HikaKao fans I'm assuming. Well I am one of those fans so fear not my fellow Hitachiincest lovers they're beautiful boundary breaking love will make its way into this fic….

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Im working on Chapter 3 as I type so any ideas you wanna give me or well….anything would be nice because lets face it. It' hard to make a totally original HikaKao fic nowadays but dammit I' trying! R&R :3


End file.
